


Butterflies (Fanart)

by pagen_godess



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Butterflies, Fanart, The Butterfly Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the others found out that Tony was cutting they made it their mission to find a way to help. This was their solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MousesizeDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MousesizeDragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759266) by [pagen_godess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess). 



> Ok, so I finally managed to post pictures. I wanted to add these as an actual second chapter to Butterflies but that didn't happen. As of yet I do not have pictures for pepper and Bruce's butterflies. If I do manage to get then I'll add them. Now all I need to do is figure out how to add pictures to chaptered works. If anyone can explain that one to me I'd be grateful.
> 
> These were drawn by Mouse Size Dragon so I'm not sure if I should make her co-author or not. I plan on asking her aws soon as she had internet again however.

  
  
  



End file.
